


please leave a message after the tone

by bunbbi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fancy Engagement Party, Friends to Lovers, Past one night stand, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbbi/pseuds/bunbbi
Summary: Old friends, old faces, and unfortunately old flames. Tseng really should've known better when he received the party invite.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng, Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	please leave a message after the tone

**Author's Note:**

> I had sooooooo much fun writing this story. If I hadn't needed to SLEEP or EAT I swear I could've written this in one sitting. It's definitely not perfect but I hope the fun I felt writing it comes through as you read it! Apologies in advance if characters feel OOC!?!?
> 
> This was written for Aerith Week 2021 for the Valentine's Day prompt, "It's a date!"  
> If you'd like to read my other works for Aerith Week then feel free to [check them out here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268021/chapters/71872512)!
> 
> Thank you! I hope you enjoy!

Rufus and Tifa’s engagement party was set for Friday night, 7PM.

Tseng was late by two hours.

By the time he made it out onto the freeway, fully dressed and presentable, he already had several texts and missed calls. He was trying to get his tie situated with one hand while driving with the other when his phone rang again.

“Yes?” Tseng answered, trying not to choke himself.

“Finally!” Reno’s voice came through the receiver. He sounded awfully bubbly. “Been calling you all freakin’ night. You comin’ or what?”

“I’m already on the way.”

“Good! Fan-fucking-tastic!” Reno’s laugh sounded distant, like he’d put his phone down.

Tseng raised an eyebrow. “Are you drunk already, Reno?”

There was noise on the other end, music and voices. He swore he could hear Rude--no, it was Elena now. Their voices overlapped over the sound of muffled chatter. Tseng scrunched his face, trying to concentrate on driving, his tie, and whatever the hell Reno was doing. Then he heard giggling. It was so distinct and familiar, he nearly swerved into the other lane.

“Hey, Tseng,” suddenly Rude picked up. “Sorry, Reno’s had a lot to drink.”

“Who was that?” Tseng asked. He was still frowning.

“We’re waiting, so get over here quick.”

The line abruptly ended.

Tseng drove the rest of the way in confused silence, his tie slack over his shoulders.

*

The venue was as grand as Tseng expected it to be. Just the walk through the courtyard was a picturesque scene of white roses, dazzling lights, and fountains. When he finally reached the hotel building itself, the sight that greeted him was no less extravagant. It was what he expected from Rufus, but it still impressed him all the same.

It was his intention to find the man and his fiance, but Rude found him first. He was noticeably not wearing his signature shades.

“Tseng! Glad to see you make it.”

“Glad to have made it,” Tseng was relieved to see him. Rude had the sort of demeanor that made one feel comfortable. “How’s the party?”

“Reeve gave a speech and cried.”

“Hmm. He's a good man, I'm not surprised.”

“Reno’s got a recording. Wait ‘till you see the filters he put over it.”

The two made light chatter as Rude led him to where the others were seated. Tseng swore he saw a distinct braid of chestnut hair along the way, but the figure disappeared in the crowd as soon as they reached their table. Reno was looking chipper, and not as drunk as Tseng expected (he also had Rude’s sunglasses on his head, ah, so that was where they went). Elena however, seemed to have gone off somewhere. She’d left behind her coat.

“Heeey, Tseng!” Reno waved with two fingers. “Kept your seat warm for ya!”

“Saved some drinks for me, at least?”

The red-head gestured to the table. “Take a look yourself.”

They sat down and caught up over drinks. The first speech of the night was from Tifa, who thanked the guests for coming. Her words were, as Reno and Rude mentioned _multiple_ times: heartfelt, genuine, and emotional. Half the crowd was crying, they claimed.

“Rufus was looking at her like she was made of diamonds,” Rude was leaning far on the table with his elbows, like they were old ladies gossiping at brunch. “Never seen the guy look like that before.”

“And he’s seen _a lot_ of diamonds,” Reno added.

That was good, Tseng thought. Not that he expected different. He knew his old friend had deep feelings for Tifa. They’d talked about it much at length in the days before he asked her out.

“Rude mentioned Reeve also gave a speech?” Tseng said.

Reno grinned, the type that showed all his teeth. “He sure did.”

The filters in question, that Rude also mentioned, were sparkly anime filters. Not only did Reeve’s face in the recording look overly cartoonish and covered in big wet tears, so were the crowd’s whenever Reno panned the camera over to them. Tseng admitted the whole thing was quite amusing, but he froze when the camera zoomed in on a woman who was all too familiar.

“Is that who I think it is?”

“Huh?” The two men gawked.

Tseng pointed at the screen as the video kept playing. The filters made it hard to tell the face apart, but he was certain that was her.

“Right here--” He made to grab for the phone but Reno pulled back.

“Whoaa, hands off the goods--”

“Let me see it, Reno.” He was practically hissing.

As if on cue, Elena reappeared and sunk into her seat. Her face was red and she was beaming.

“Whoa, Tseng! When did you get here?” She glanced between their faces. “Umm, bad time?”

Tseng sighed, giving up. “It’s.. fine. It’s good to see you, Elena.”

The other two men seemed to shrink away as Tseng spoke with her. As usual Elena was bursting with an energy that he could never quite keep up with.

“Anyway, Rufus was looking for you,” she suddenly said after a long-winded story about her recent trip to Wutai, “He should be upstairs.”

“Thank you, Elena. I’ll talk to you later.”

He couldn’t help but notice all three were giving him wary looks as he left.

Just what in the world were they hiding?

*

The engaged couple wasn’t hard to spot. Once Tseng reached the second floor he could see them surrounded by a number of guests. He thought to wait before approaching, but Rufus spotted him and called him over.

“There you are!” Rufus clapped his shoulder, “I was starting to think you eloped without me!”

“I thought about it, but then I realized I’d be out of a job.”

“By all accounts that makes us practically married.”

“The worst kind of marriage, I’d say.”

A hearty rupture of laughs followed. Close by stood Tifa, looking jovial and radiant as she should. The atmosphere had really taken to her. The guests surrounding them were an interesting mix of Shinra executives, WRO admins, and civilians. No doubt personal friends of the bride-to-be. One woman in particular stood out, and it nearly made Tseng drop the glass of champagne Rufus had just handed to him.

It was Aerith, standing next to Tifa with her arms linked around the woman’s elbows. And she was smiling from ear to ear at him.

“A toast,” Rufus announced. “To lifelong friends.”

“To lifelong friends!” The crowd repeated. Tseng hardly heard them, only remembering to drink his glass when he saw Aerith raise hers.

When the crowd dispersed to mingle amongst each other, he pulled Rufus aside.

“Was no one going to tell me about Aerith?”

“What’s got your feathers all ruffled? You know she and Tifa are good friends.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

Rufus looked at his old friend and scoffed.

“I know it’s been a long time, but you can’t keep avoiding her forever.”

“I haven’t been--”

“Really? Look at yourself, Tseng. You catch one glimpse of her and you’re breaking into hives.”

Tseng exhaled. Rufus was right. But he was still annoyed.

Across the way, Aerith walked around the room meeting with the other guests. It bothered Tseng a little how indifferent she was acting--but he knew deep down that frustration stemmed from his own cowardice.

He exhaled again and drank the rest of his champagne. At the same time, Rufus swung his palm right into his back.

“Go say something to her.”

He coughed into his glass. His eyes and throat stung. Rufus casually looked at his watch.

“If you don’t, someone else is going home with her.”

“Bastard,” Tseng sputtered into his handkerchief.

Rufus flashed him a charming smile and raised his glass. “To lifelong friends.”

*

Every fiber of Tseng’s being screamed at him to walk away. But the closer he got to her, the more it felt like his body moved itself. The steps he took didn’t feel like his own as he carefully pushed through the crowd, not once taking his eyes off her.

He'd been doing well until a group of guests walked in front of him, blocking his view.

When they passed, Aerith was gone.

Had he really missed his chance?

He looked around bewilderingly. There was a tap on his shoulder.

“Looking for someone?”

It was Aerith. Casually looking back at him as if it was the most natural thing.

Tseng swallowed. He was so focused on getting _to_ her he hadn’t actually prepared anything to say. He forced his tongue to be useful. Just start with the basics. He was good at that.

“It’s been a long time, Aerith.”

“Too long!” She was glowing. Or maybe that was the alcohol. “How have you been?”

“Working, mostly. And yourself?”

“Working too! The flower shop keeps me busy and I still see my mom pretty often.”

“Oh, right. How’s Elmyra doing?”

“She’s in good spirits! She was actually here until just a while ago but dipped out early.”

“That’s too bad.” Tseng meant it. He liked Elmyra. Though they had their differences in the beginning, he always admired the older woman’s tenacity and no-nonsense attitude.

“Have you had anything to eat?” Aerith asked. “Rufus really knows how to spoil his guests.”

“Actually, I haven’t.” The conversation was going better than expected. So much that Tseng blurted, “Care to show me?”

“My pleasure!”

It really surprised Tseng sometimes how much he could talk when he was fully aware of it.

The crowd seemed to part like the seas as Aerith guided him to the buffet. Along the way he found himself admiring the way her braid fell across her exposed back and admonished himself for it.

There were chefs coming to and fro at the gourmet table, refilling and rearranging food as needed. There were cakes, sandwiches, a fancy array of cheese, bread, foriegn cuisine… it went on. Aerith in particular picked at the cheese and Tseng thought faintly that she looked like a squirrel, chewing them on one side of her mouth. He helped himself to some sandwiches and entrees, grateful to fill his belly after all that alcohol. Then they took some cakes and found a quiet place to talk, settling in a table that was absolutely not reserved for them but otherwise unoccupied.

Aerith ate the strawberry off her cake first. Tseng started with the very tip of his and tried not to look at her mouth.

A few tables away, Reno and Rude were entertaining the bride-to-be and her friends, although Cloud and Barret (with a laughing Marlene on the latter’s shoulders) looked more like bodyguards with how they flanked her on either side. The sight of old enemies sharing drinks together was always a somewhat bittersweet feeling.

“Hey, Tseng, your tie,” Aerith said, and when Tseng looked she was motioning to her own neck. “It’s, um.”

Tseng looked down. His tie had come undone. Or had it been like that to begin with? Come to think of it, he couldn’t remember fastening it after getting out of his car. Before he could fix the piece of garment himself, Aerith was already scooting closer.

“Here, let me.”

She undid the tie and smoothed it down. Tseng watched as she gently folded it over and under itself with fluid hand movements. Her lashes were long, almost touching her cheeks. And some of her lipstick had rubbed off from all the drinking and eating. He remembered how she used to tell him about the expensive makeup she wanted to buy just for the cute packaging, and wondered if she ever made good on that claim.

“I missed you, Aerith,” the words tumbled out of his mouth.

She looked up at him, tying off the knot. He couldn’t tell what that look meant.

She stared down at her nails when she sat back in her chair. “I’m sorry I never called.”

“That doesn’t matter anymore.”

True, that she’d left him without so much as a goodbye used to hurt. More than he wanted to admit. That night they spent together was good--better than good. He was so sure he knew her, so sure their lives had finally overlapped in a meaningful way. But in the aftermath all he had to show for it was ignored calls and curt texts. Hours of throwing himself into work helped him cope a little easier, and now the memory was just an embarrassing story to tell strangers over drinks.

Aerith fidgeted in her seat. “Yeah, but, I made things… uncomfortable. Not just between us but our friends.”

“They made that their problem when they stuck around us.”

She burst out laughing, genuine and giddy. Tseng smiled too, seeing the nerves roll off her. He really didn’t care about what happened before. It felt good just to talk to her like this again.

“How do you still manage to say the things I want you to say?”

“I guess I never changed.”

“No, no, you definitely have!”

The two went on to talk-- _really_ talk--for hours. Tseng felt like he was floating through the conversation and he couldn’t tell if it was from the sugar rush or pure adrenaline he felt just being near her. Aerith radiated an electric energy he couldn’t get enough of, and it reminded him why he was attracted to her to begin with as those feelings resurfaced to the forefront of his mind.

He deliberated pushing those thoughts down as Aerith stood from the table.

“It’s not too late to ask for a dance, is it?”

Tseng hadn't even opened his mouth when Aerith was already pulling him into the ballroom.

*

By now the guests in the building had dwindled down considerably. Even the musicians had left, and the only people occupying the ballroom were those looking to speak privately or the event planners preparing for clean up.

Aerith situated Tseng in a dancing pose like he was a marionette, one hand on her hip and the other clasping her hand. They swayed to muted noise and distant chatter.

“I danced with Reno and Rude earlier,” Aerith mentioned. She was looking pinker in the face than usual. “At the same time.”

Tseng swayed along, very aware of his hand on her hip. “I’m sorry I missed it.”

“Don’t be! It was such a mess.”

The breath from her laughter warmed Tseng's chest. He instinctively pulled her closer.

“Who else did you dance with?”

“The usual crew. Cloud, Barret, Vincent--”

“Vincent was here?”

“Against his will. Tifa said she’d cry if he didn’t show up.”

Tseng considered the quiet man. He didn’t know him well, but he supposed even someone as stone-faced as he had a soft spot for his friends.

“But, you know,” Aerith bit her bottom lip. “I was really waiting to dance with you.”

“Me?”

She laughed, embarrassed. “Yeah. Silly, huh?”

“Not at all, I’m flattered.”

“Good, because I was really worried you hated me.”

“For what?”

“For not calling.”

That again. Tseng sighed, setting his chin on the top of her head. “I don’t hate you.”

They swayed in silence for a while.

Aerith leaned her head into his shoulder. “I… I really missed you too, Tseng.”

He hummed and wrapped her in his arms.

They stayed like that for a while until they got kicked out.

*

Aerith’s friends were by the entrance saying their goodbyes. Barret had already gone, taking an exhausted Marlene with him. Currently Vincent was leaving with Cloud who was passed out on his shoulder. It amused Aerith how the raven-haired man never seemed fazed by anything.

“Do you need a ride?” Vincent gestured with his head. “It’s getting late.”

“Actually…” her eyes darted to Tseng who was exchanging goodbyes with his own group of friends. “I think I’ll stay a little longer.”

Vincent followed her line of sight then looked back at her. She hoped he wouldn’t say anything, relieved when he simply bid good night and departed with Cloud mumbling over his back.

She joined Tifa shortly after, relaxing by herself at the bar, still flushed from the excitement. Aerith could see her friend needed a long, warm dip in the bath though. She was always the more introverted of the two.

“Fun night?” she slipped into the stool beside her. Tifa managed a tired laugh.

“That’s one way to put it. These parties are more of Rufus’ thing.”

“Aww, you were great out there today! I still can’t believe the two of you are getting married.”

“Honestly, me too. It feels like it all happened so fast.”

“You did give him a run for his money, though. Literally, too.”

Tifa nearly spit out her drink, chuckling with a tight-lipped mouth. “Don’t say it like that! I didn’t know if he was serious about me or not.”

“It was kinda cute how mopey he got when you turned down that private cruise.”

“Oh my _god_ ! We were barely dating for _three months_!”

The girls fell over each other, bursting into uncontrolled giggles.

It was hard for Aerith to believe that when the multibillion heir first approached Tifa that it was only with the purest of romantic intentions. She was ambivalent. Protective of her friend. And the road had not been so smooth getting to where they were now, but Rufus proved he cared for Tifa quite deeply in the challenges they faced.

Aerith envied that sometimes. How hard the couple fought to be together.

“So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Come on, Aer. You and Tseng.”

Aerith blushed into her drink. “Oh… not much.”

“Not _much_ ? Aer, you two were stuck at the hip _all night_.”

“It… it’s just different seeing him again.”

Tifa paused, giving Aerith time to think. There was nothing her friend didn’t know about her. In fact she’d been the first person she called after spending the night with Tseng that time, and she’d cried then. She didn’t know why. Only that she felt she’d done something wrong.

Had she jeopardized her friendship with him by crossing the line? Was she even ready for that conversation? All those questions that haunted her were springing up again. It scared her.

Tifa slipped her hand over Aerith’s on the bar counter.

“I know you’re scared of getting hurt, but you deserve to be happy too. Isn’t that what you told me once? If anything, I--” Her eyes caught onto something and gestured for Aerith to look. It was Tseng, standing alone by the entrance, killing time on his phone. Was he waiting for Aerith? The idea made her tear up. “If anything, I can tell you're happy having him around.”

It _did_ make Aerith happy. More than anything. She’d never felt so safe than when he held her in the ballroom, swaying to an invisible rhythm. It was silly to think it took her this long to realize how badly she wanted that.

*

Aerith approached Tseng, absorbed in his phone.

“Leaving so soon?”

His head shot up and looked her up and down. She’d taken the liberty of retrieving her purse and coat.

“I am.”

“What a coincidence, I was thinking of heading out too.”

He pushed his phone into his pocket. “Let me walk you out.”

“Actually, I need a ride.” She tried her best to sound smooth, like she’d rehearsed it a million times (and there may have been a time when she did), but still she nervously bit the inside of her lip as he looked at her. “Take me home?”

To her relief (and mild surprise), he obliged.

Tseng tipped the valet when they brought out his car, and Aerith was very aware of how much it looked like they came to the party together when she sunk into the passenger seat.

As he drove away she turned around in her seat to look behind them, watching the lights of the venue grow dimmer and dimmer until the seatbelt warning prompted her to sit back down.

“What a night, huh?” She shivered in her coat.

Tseng reached over and turned on the self-heating feature for her. “It was.”

He turned on the radio too and set it to a low volume. It felt good and hurt all at once how attentive he was.

“Do you remember the way to my place?

“Generally.”

Aerith knew he probably memorized every route in his head like a GPS but kept that to herself.

The car smelled like him. Clean, a faint scent of shaving cream, and men’s cologne. It was comfortable--safe. 

Wrapped in the warmth and soothing motion of the drive, the exhaustion of the party caught up with her, and she closed her eyes.

As she dozed off she heard the beginnings of a love song.

*

“Aerith.” She was gently shaken awake. “We’re here.”

She stretched and groaned. “Five more minutes.”

Tseng chuckled lowly. “I already gave you ten.”

Reluctantly, Aerith gathered her things. The cold air whipped her face when she got out, and she did little hops as if that would somehow make her warmer. Tseng walked around the car to see her off. He didn’t look the least bit cold.

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Tseng.”

“I did too.” He was looking at her in a way that almost seemed anxious. She’d seen that look only a few times before, in rare moments when he allowed himself to be vulnerable. “Can I see you again?”

Her heart pounded. She wanted to say yes but the word caught in her throat. She _wanted_ this. Wanted _him_. It was all she could think about all night. But confronted with it again, the fear sank in her gut once more.

Aerith dipped her head, staring at the proximity of her heels to Tseng’s perfectly polished shoes. He shifted his weight, sensing her unease. She knew he’d walk away if she said no. Knew he’d respect that. And she hated it.

Heels clacking on the concrete, she stepped forward and pulled his tie, dragging him down for a kiss.

It was messy, emotional, and stiff. But it was what she needed--relieved when he kissed her back, his hand going up into her hair and caressing the side of her face. She rested her weight against him as he adjusted to kiss her deeper, and sighed sweetly into his mouth.

When they pulled apart she was tingling from head to toe all over.

“You have my number?” she asked meekly as if she hadn't been the one to initiate the kiss.

“I do,” he held her like he did in the ballroom, “I’ll be in touch.”

Aerith kissed him again, feeling like she missed him already.

*

When Tseng arrived home, he had a new text message waiting from Aerith.

 _You're probably still driving, so I figured I'd text you first... :p_  
 _I’m free tomorrow.  
_ _Want to meet up? <3_

He shot a quick response, completely adored with her.

_It's a date._


End file.
